"I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords
|link1 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=44377 |date = 01/05/2009 |termin = 06/30/2011 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords is a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and Through Yggdrasil's Roots announced on January 5, 2009. From August 24, 2009 to around May 20, 2010 it was technically superseded by the Teen Titans Pact. It was partially superseded by the Maroon Economic Pact throughout its entire existence. On June 28, notification of its cancellation was given to coincide with the reformation of Through Yggdrasil's Roots. On June 30, the treaty became defunct. The Cactuar of Nine Worlds treaty was later signed between the Random Insanity Alliance and the newly reformed Through Yggdrasil's Roots on July 18, 2011. Today: Show and Tell The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords This is a story all about how my Random Insanity Alliance got flipped upside down. Not really, but that would be awesome if it was, wouldn't it? No, this is a story about an alliance called Through Yggdrasil's Roots. Now this name is really confusing and hard for me to spell so for here on they shall be called TYR. Chapter 1: Oh man, I feel like a women Now here the RIA was, just a small town boy living in a lonely world when Lanna came along. She showed him how to fish, in exchange for free naked pics to post in TYR's forum. Now because the RIAers love fish, and the people from TYR love nakedness (they require applicants to post naked pics before joining), there became a time of peace between each group, which they made everlasting. There may be some people that enjoy pain (Wino), so they can do their thing all they want, as long as it doesn't interfere with the peace. Chapter 2: lok guise skool maek u smrtr Now, the land of RIA and TYR love to know things. One day, Moth found out that the butterflies were made out of real butter. TYR didn't know this, but TYR did know that the lemons actually had alcohol in them. Both alliances became giddy at the fact they knew something the other didn't. So one day, they both sent representatives to the other alliance to see if they could gain anything from the information. As this happened, they both realized something. They realized that it would be better off sharing any intelligence with each other. Thus, both groups became more knowing of the world around them. Chapter 3: Florida So we're naked... and pretending to be communists living in the Pacific? Chapter 4: Jt and the pizza situation Once upon a time, there was a man from the land of TYR, and he loves pizza. Everyday he would eat it, and there was always a greasy smile on his face (really now, all that pizza can't be good for you). Another thing, he loves are nukes, which made the land grow green. On a dark and rainy day, he cooked a pizza in his oven made out of nukes. When it was done, he found out the it was no longer edible. His face grew red with rage, and he left off a nuke on the land. This threw TYR into distraught because they were not expecting one of their own to do such a thing. When Jt saw what he had done, he began to weep. He wept for the damage he caused, but most importantly, he wept for the pizza he destroyed. The RIA, being neighbors to the land of TYR, saw what had happened. Lead by the almighty Cupcake, they sent off AID to the land of TYR, to restore its former glory. They brought all sort of items from the land of RIA, including pizza. Thus the land of TYR was restored. This one time at band camp, I stuck a flute up my nose. It got stuck, and I didn't know what to do. Some guys from TYR saw me, grabbed some grease from Jt's pizza oven and greased up the flute. It took a while, but they finally got it out. From then on, we agreed to help each other out and stuff, especially when it was asked for. Chapter 5: srs bizness if yo crew be all frontin is stuff, we can be all liek "hey foo u got 48 hours to get up off my turf or I'll start capping some foos." Should anyone violate any of these very confusing terms, I will violate them. I won't be gentle either. I am the rough rider. Chapter 6: tl;dr LOL DIS IS KEWL TRTY N STUF PLZ REED. Authors of RIA: *DrunkWino - Triumvir of Random Insanity and wielder of teh Triforce of Drunk *Shadow - Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs. *Moth - Ravage the land as never before! Total destruction from mountains to shore! *King_Srqt - HoIA of RIA, Destroyer of G's, Royal Inverted Arithmetical Operation *DonDonta Semebromebro - Head of Recruitment and stuff. *WarriorConcept - also, tygaland *iKrolm - Head of Economics Authors of TYR: Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots